


A Truce

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: A Truce<br/>Author: hostilecrayon<br/>Pairing: AkiHika, Ogata/Sai<br/>Rating: NC-17 (To be safe. More of a hard R)<br/>Warnings: A Twist o' Lime and Boys in Skirts<br/>Word Count: 2,798<br/>Disclaimer: Who owns pr0n? Can you own pr0n? All I know is that I don't own AkiHika pr0n because Hikaru no Go was created by Hotta and Obata and distributed by Viz, Shogakuen and Shonen Jump.<br/>Notes: Staying up all night angsting is bad. But if it produces fic, I guess it's okay. :D This is dedicated to the Unholy Trinity! (For those of you who are lost, that would be Demi-God Ontogenesis for creating the inspiration for the universe, Dark-Child Owari for creating more of what the Demi-God inspired and myself, the Unholy Spirit for peppering the universe with shameless pr0n.) I would say that this is the last installment in this crazed side-fic ordeal… but you just never can tell with the Unholy Trinity. I mean, really, who knows what my cohorts may come up with? Maybe an Ogata/Sai POV of the events::Nudges Ontogenesis::</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Truce  
> Author: hostilecrayon  
> Pairing: AkiHika, Ogata/Sai  
> Rating: NC-17 (To be safe. More of a hard R)  
> Warnings: A Twist o' Lime and Boys in Skirts  
> Word Count: 2,798  
> Disclaimer: Who owns pr0n? Can you own pr0n? All I know is that I don't own AkiHika pr0n because Hikaru no Go was created by Hotta and Obata and distributed by Viz, Shogakuen and Shonen Jump.  
> Notes: Staying up all night angsting is bad. But if it produces fic, I guess it's okay. :D This is dedicated to the Unholy Trinity! (For those of you who are lost, that would be Demi-God Ontogenesis for creating the inspiration for the universe, Dark-Child Owari for creating more of what the Demi-God inspired and myself, the Unholy Spirit for peppering the universe with shameless pr0n.) I would say that this is the last installment in this crazed side-fic ordeal… but you just never can tell with the Unholy Trinity. I mean, really, who knows what my cohorts may come up with? Maybe an Ogata/Sai POV of the events::Nudges Ontogenesis::

Title: A Truce  
Author: hostilecrayon  
Pairing: AkiHika, Ogata/Sai  
Rating: NC-17 (To be safe. More of a hard R)  
Warnings: A Twist o' Lime and Boys in Skirts  
Word Count: 2,798  
Disclaimer: Who owns pr0n? Can you own pr0n? All I know is that I don't own AkiHika pr0n because Hikaru no Go was created by Hotta and Obata and distributed by Viz, Shogakuen and Shonen Jump.  
Notes: Staying up all night angsting is bad. But if it produces fic, I guess it's okay. :D This is dedicated to the Unholy Trinity! (For those of you who are lost, that would be Demi-God Ontogenesis for creating the inspiration for the universe, Dark-Child Owari for creating more of what the Demi-God inspired and myself, the Unholy Spirit for peppering the universe with shameless pr0n.) I would say that this is the last installment in this crazed side-fic ordeal… but you just never can tell with the Unholy Trinity. I mean, really, who knows what my cohorts may come up with? Maybe an Ogata/Sai POV of the events::Nudges Ontogenesis::

As this is part of a series, you should read Unscrupulous (tristefic (dot) livejournal (dot) com/41913 (dot) html) by **owari** , All At Once by me (found under hostilecrayon at mediaminer (dot) org due to rating), and A Deplorable Chain of Events (tristefic (dot) livejournal (dot) com/41985 (dot) html) by **owari** first. Otherwise it might not make sense.

 **A Truce**

Hikaru admired Akira, his face flushed and his hair fanned out of the pillow beneath him. He was truly beautiful, naked and wanting, his hands fisted in the sheets. Hikaru nipped at his hip, the warm scent of arousal and ocean breeze that Hikaru had come to associate with his rival thick in his nostrils. He dragged his tongue lazily up the base of Akira's cock, savoring the small shivers rolling through his lover. He swiped the pad of his thumb across already tightening balls, his other hand holding Akira's stomach down to keep him from squirming out of his grasp.

Akira was truly delicious like this. Over the past few weeks, they had done things that he'd never even dreamed of, and each and every time it was an experience he didn't want to forget. Even the time Akira had made him wear that frilly maid's uniform had been strangely erotic in its own way, and he certainly remembered Akira returning the favor by wearing an outfit of Hikaru's choosing. The tight black leather mini-skirt had left a lasting impression in his mind, and it featured in many of his daydreams.

Touya definitely had the legs for it, that's for sure.

The imagery earned his lover a swift engulfing, and Hikaru smirked around the flesh at Akira's passionately vocal response. He was getting better at this, and he used that knowledge to his advantage, sucking Akira with a confidence that made his moves all the more likely to drive his partner wild.

Akira was moaning hoarsely, attempting to buck his hips but held firmly in place by Hikaru's strong hand. He was so close, and Hikaru's other hand was moving lower, hovering over the tight ring of muscle…

The phone rang. Hikaru looked up at it.

"Don't you DARE answer that." Akira panted.

Hikaru bit his lip, sitting up on his haunches to look down at Akira. The raven-haired boy sighed, his aching cock pulsating in protest.

"You know what will happen if I don't." Hikaru replied in a nervous tone.

And Akira did know. But right now he could care less whether Sai showed up uninvited. All he cared about was his raging erection and Shindou's mouth, preferably having one attached to the other. "Shindou!" He barked, a sharp reprimand that hung harshly in the air in which minutes before, he was moaning out Hikaru.

He grimaced at the tone, looking apologetic, and answered it anyway.

"Hello. Yeah, since you asked, I am a little busy right now… My match last week? Well, I think I did well. No, I don't think the hane there was premature. Well, yeah, maybe that tsuke was a little out of place. Well, maybe…"

Akira threw Hikaru a dirty look and headed for the bathroom. He relieved his throbbing hard-on in several quick strokes, showered and dressed.

When he emerged, Hikaru was still on the phone, his expression sheepish. "Well, I understand why it made me vulnerable, but I was hoping that I could take 13-17 and make a comeback. What? You want me to meet you NOW?" Hikaru looked at Akira hopelessly, mouthing 'don't go', but before Hikaru could even protest properly, he was already out the door.

He was going to see Ogata. This had to stop.

"I understand your situation all too well, Akira," Ogata said grumpily. "Though Sai had backed off a little, he always seems to fill his nights with phone calls to Shindou if nothing else."

"His timing tends to be exceptionally poor, Ogata-san." This admission darkened his cheeks, but the poignant glint in his eyes conveyed his meaning perfectly.

"I see." Ogata pushed his glasses further up his nose, his own eyes dangerously narrowed in thought. "There's really only one thing we can do."

"What is it?" Akira replied quickly, eager to do whatever it took to finally get the piece of mind to fuck Hikaru senseless or vice versa without being interrupted.

"It's simple. We need to force a truce."

"A truce?" Akira replied, puzzled.

"It won't be easy. It'll take some major convincing on both of our parts, and definitely more will power than you showed last time you went without Shindou." Akira blushed furiously, but nodded his head sharply.

"Good. Here's what we're going to do…"

"What are you saying? I can't control Sai's phone calls!" Hikaru yelped, his expression pleading.

"Well, I suggest you figure something out, because I refuse to have sex with you until you sort this out. Or kiss you, or touch you." Akira's voice was cold and unwavering, his eyes steely. The truth was that he wanted to fuck Hikaru right there, bent over the bed in one of those pink American 50's skirts, complete with embroidered poodle. Yes, he thought Hikaru would look delicious in pink, but he shook his head at himself, mentally trying to will the image away and failing miserably.

"I… What… You wouldn't!" He stammered, his eyes wide.

"I would, and I will. Talk to him about it. Let me know when you've settled it."

Hikaru stared bewildered at the place Akira had just vacated.

"Honestly, you don't really think you can divert them, do you?"

Sai let out a long breath. "Truthfully? No. But I can at least make sure they aren't filling all their free time with their… extracurricular activities."

Ogata stared at his partner. "If they're having sex, they're having sex." Sai winced at this, put off by Ogata's brash words.

"Don't forget who's fault that is," he replied bitterly.

Ogata tactfully ignored the comment. "Why does it matter how often they are having it?"

"They're young!" Sai insisted, spreading open his hands as if this explained everything. "Sex should not be their lives."

Ogata snorted. "Yes, they're young. Which is exactly why sex is their lives right now."

Sai fixed his lover with a stern glare. "They have a lot to learn and a long way to go before their relationship should even be at this level."

"But again, it already is. You have to let go sometime."

This, apparently, was not the right thing to say, and Sai abruptly got up and busied himself with the dishes. Ogata pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "At least talk to him about it."

Sai didn't bother to dignify him with a response.

Things were awkward between them. Hikaru placed poor hand after poor hand, but Sai didn't seem to notice as both boys squirmed in their seats.

Sai was the first to try to break the heavy silence. "So you're entering the second preliminaries for the Meijin title series."

"Yes," Hikaru replied meekly, staring at the ugly formation on the board.

"Are you excited?"

"Well, of course." He fidgeted some more.

Sai hesitated, watching his pupil sit uncomfortably, and frowned. After considering his options, he finally said, "Is there something you want to say, Hikaru?"

Hikaru's eyes widened, but he shook his head vehemently.

"Well… if you're sure…" And he placed the next stone.

The mood hung in the air all night, and their game suffered dramatically from it, but neither said anything about it.

"I can't do it," Hikaru declared to a glaring Akira.

"What do you mean you can't do it?"

"What am I supposed to say? 'Um, excuse me Sai, but you're interrupting my sex time, so I'd appreciate it if you called me less'? Somehow I think that won't go over well."

I don't care what you say to him. Just deal with the problem." _So I can fuck you silly in that plaid school girl's uniform._

"It's not that simple," Hikaru exasperatedly tried to explain.

"You're just making it difficult! I'm telling you, no sex."

Akira quickly fled and found an empty room where he proceeded to punch the wall. Ogata had told him it would take time. He needed to be strong.

The erection straining at the front of his pants didn't agree.

Hikaru was starting to feel a little desperate. He wasn't sure if Akira was doing it on purpose or what, but all the pants his rival wore seemed to be a little tighter and his shirts a bit more form-fitting and low cut or buttons left undone.

Hikaru wasn't sure if it was the sexual tension or if he was going crazy when he started to fantasize about crushing Akira against the wall of the game room and fucking him in front of God and everyone. He was almost sure he had to be going crazy when he actually started calculating the probability of them being suspended for it.

Akira wouldn't even let Hikaru near him, avoiding even casual touches and slight brushes.

Surely his lover couldn't last much longer, but if Akira wanted to play dirty, than so be it.

Hikaru had a whole wardrobe of casually sexy clothes, and he knew that the Go world had come to expect this sort of dress from him, whereas Akira could barely pull off leaving the top two buttons of his lilac shirt undone (he knew it was lilac because Akira had nearly had a fit when Hikaru had called it purple), his undershirt lightly poking through.

Hikaru decided to fight fire with fire. He'd make Akira give in, because there was no way he was going to approach Sai with his sex life, and he would be damned if he remained celibate because of it.

Hikaru grinned maliciously. It was time to play.

"Have you seenShindou's attire today?" Ogata said, barely suppressing a smirk.

"No, why? Is it out of the ordinary?" Sai questioned, biting delicately into his rice ball.

"Well, if you consider pants low enough to hint at the crack of his ass and a black tank top not sufficiently covered by long-sleeved fishnet to be out of the ordinary, then yes, yes it is."

Ogata chuckled as his lover choked and sputtered. He almost felt sorry for him, but then, he had brought this on himself, and Ogata wasn't one to waste sympathies on people who created their own messes and then found themselves waist deep in them.

Ogata raised a slim eyebrow. "I think Shindou is trying to tell you something."

Sai just continued to sputter.

Akira's very first glimpse of Shindou Hikaru was quite brief as the other teen waved and turned the corner like all was right with the world.

That small look make Akira glad that people didn't actually get nosebleeds like the characters often did in Hikaru's manga whenever they saw someone astonishingly hot. Though just in case, he cupped his hand over his nose and mouth.

He definitely wasn't prepared for this kind of warfare. He didn't think a few undone buttons would rile Hikaru up so badly, but now that it had, he was seriously considering cancelling all his matches and just hiding out in his room for the foreseeable future.

But then Hikaru came around the corner again, an army clad Waya lazily walking beside him, talking rather loudly. "I didn't know you were into clothes like that, Shindou. They suit you!" Waya laughed loudly, and Akira had to keep himself from wiping the smile off Waya's face. The tips of his ears turned pink. He didn't want anyone else looking at Hikaru in those clothes. He didn't want anyone to admire the soft curve of his hips, the brief flashes of pale waist, the hard definition lines in his chest.

When the two boys approached him, Waya snorted and said, "Close your mouth, Touya."

Akira just wrapped bruising fingers around Hikaru's wrist and dragged him roughly through the halls, away from the louder boy and into a secluded area. Not having anything prepared, he crushed his mouth against Hikaru's for a few moments before pulling away and yelling, "NOW PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON," and stalking off.

Hikaru knew that he'd taken it a little far, but he also knew that it had _worked_ , damn it, and he wasn't about to give up just yet. Not after feeling Akira's mouth on his for the first time in _two_ _fucking weeks_.

And was that a hint of jealousy he'd seen there? He wasn't sure if it was wrong, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride at that.

He did pull on a light jacket though, but it was as much to stop the staring eyes as it was to appease Akira.

"You aren't going to say anything to him?"

Sai shook his head in defeat. "What am I supposed to do? Give him my consent to have sex like it's going out of style?"

Ogata smiled at this. He knew that though Shindou had backed off, that he still didn't like him. He also knew that Sai thought that Akira had corrupted his precious student, despite Shindou being a more than willing partner.

"Agree to disagree and stay out of each other's love lives," Ogata said smoothly.

"I couldn't possibly-" he began, but Ogata's lips ghosting his neck made him hesitate.

"You can, and you know you should," Ogata whispered, tenderness for the care Sai showed his student in his tone.

Sai stiffened slightly, but he did not object, and Ogata's fingers slowly melted his body right where his lover wanted it.

Akira wouldn't answer his phone calls. He hadn't shown up for any of the go functions, and even though he didn't have any official matches, this was a very odd occurrence for Touya Akira. He'd even gone to his house, but he wasn't there, either. When nearly a week had passed, Hikaru started to panic.

His provocative clothes did him no good if there was no Akira to show them off to.

He made up his mind. He'd have to cave.

But just as he was about to walk out his door, there was Sai, staring at him from the other side.

"Hikaru? …Can I come up?"

"Oh, yeah, of course."

They sat in the room in silence before they both blurted out each other's names at the same time. Then they started to laugh nervously.

You go first, Sai."

Sai nodded, his raven hair tumbling forward and falling into his lap. "I think that maybe it's time we made a truce, Hikaru."

The blond-banged boy's eyebrows shot up at that. "A truce? That sounds an awful lot like what Akira said to me…"

Sai tilted his head. "That's funny, because that was the word Ogata-san used…"

Hikaru blushed, knowing their respective boyfriends had set them up. "Well, what is this truce, anyway?" he asked weakly, not sparing much energy on pursuing that thought.

"Well, it will take both of us to respect each other's personal lifestyles…"

"Do you think it is going well, Ogata-san?" Akira was literally humming in excess energy, pacing and biting his lip.

"Just relax, Akira. Everything will be fine. Did you enjoy hiding out in my apartment this last week?"

Akira bowed awkwardly. "Thank you very much. For everything, really."

"Well, it's not as if I didn't have my own means in mind," Ogata said lightly.

"Oh! My phone! It's him, oh, should I answer it? What if they haven't talked yet?" He chewed on the antenna until Ogata flipped it open for him and all but held the damn thing to his ear. Akira took it and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

It didn't do much to block out Ogata's sharp laughter, and Ogata knew that just as well as he knew what Akira's nervousness was. He'd never seen a person who needed physical release act like that, but he figured _that_ was one thing he'd let Shindou and Akira figure out for themselves.

The contented smile the thought left him with made him wonder if perhaps he was starting to grow soft himself.

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"I am not out of breath!"

"Whatever. Come over. Now."

"Hikaru, it's nearly nine o'clock. What if I have a tutoring session in the morning?" Akira was going for nonchalant, but it ended up just coming out strained with need.

Hikaru's voice was firm over the line, demanding. "Then cancel it. You deprived me of sex for three weeks. You will be coming over, right after you shave your legs, because I'm sure they're stubbly by now."

"Shave?" Akira asked, confused.

"Yes. You owe me. Wear that tight black mini-skirt I love so much. And while you're at it, throw in those open-toed shoes with the Silver Dollar-sized heels, too."

"You know I can barely walk in those. I'd probably break my ankle or something," Akira protested.

"Oh I assure you," Shindou replied with relish, "You won't be on your feet long enough for that."


End file.
